Tengo Razones?
by MiddnightSun
Summary: estas segura Sakura, de que Sasuke no tiene razones?


**¿Tengo razones?**

-Vamos. Aléjate. Fuera, ¡shú!- intenté espantar a Sasuke Uchiha con frenéticos movimientos de las manos. Pero él seguía plantado allí, luciendo esa sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha.

Refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos. De todos los alumnos del instituto, tenía que toparme con él, precisamente con él. Lo maldije internamente por tener esa manía tan sosa de caminar detrás de mí como un perrito faldero.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- inquirió, observándome atentamente con sus profundos e intimidantes ojos negros como la noche.

-Porque te odio- le espeté, tomándolo de los hombros para hacerlo girar y luego propinarle un generoso empujón en la espalda.

-Tú no me odias- dijo, volviéndose rápidamente, frente a mí, con sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de una mirada cargada de burla.

-¡Claro-que-te- odio!- dije cortadamente acompañado por golpecitos por parte de mi dedo índice a su pecho. Ágilmente, atrapó mi muñeca con una de sus manos y la mantuvo alejada de ambos, sosteniéndola en alto.

-¿Por qué me odias?- preguntó acercándose un paso hacia a mí. Suficiente para reducir a nada la distancia que había entre nosotros. Clavó en mí sus ojos, logrando que nuestras miradas se entrelazaran de tal modo que creí imposible desprenderlas.

-No me alcanzan los dedos para enumerar los motivos, Uchiha- le informé, agitando levemente mi mano libre en el aire. Forcejeé con la otra en vano. Sus dedos se entrelazaban firmemente con los míos. Si sólo eso lograba que mi corazón latiera desbocado, ¿cómo sería al estar ente sus brazos?

-Entonces, haz una lista, Sakura- susurró contra mi rostro, envolviéndome con la noche de su mirada. Entrecerré los ojos y conseguí apartarme de él antes de que notara mi agitada respiración.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, Uchiha- de un brusco tirón solté mi mano de entre la suya y retrocedí, ante su ceño fruncido lo sé, se que golpee su orgullo nadie se resiste al gran UCHIHA pero yo, soy la exepción (aunque me cueste horrores).

-¿Lo ves? No hay motivos.- sonrió, triunfal. Resoplé. No iba a permitirle que se saliera con la suya.

-¡Claro que los hay!- protesté entredientes.

Enfadada, tomé una hoja en blanco de un cuaderno anillado de mi mochila, y con lápiz en mano, me dejé caer sobre una de las blancas paredes de los pasillos del instituto, para luego resbalar por ella hasta el suelo. Lo miré atentamente. Recostado en la pared opuesta, enfrente de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho perfecto, se veía arrogante, altanero, orgulloso e… irresistible.

Alzó una ceja perfecta. Le saqué la lengua antes de comenzar a escribir.

_1- Odio que me persigas a todas partes._

_2-Odio que estés siempre en la misma aula que yo._

_3-Odio que creas que siempre tenés la razón._

_4-Odio que siempre la tengas._

_5-Odio que te veas guapo cuando sonríes- y también cuando no sonríes-._

_6-Odio que seas mi compañero de banco._

_7-Odio que hagas comentarios graciosos para hacerme reír._

_8-Odio que lo consigas._

_9-Odio cuando me miras con esos ojos tuyos tan irresistibles._

_10-Odio que te pases la mano por el cabello todo el tiempo._

_11-Odio que te creas el gran SASUKE UCHIHA por tener un club de fans._

_12-Odio que seas simpático con todo el mundo, menos conmigo._

_13-Odio no tener más razones para odiarte._

_14-Te odio._

_15-Odio que las razones 6 y 12 sean mentira._

_16-Odio fingir que te odio._

_17-Odio..._

Mi mano tembló sobre el papel. Me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa. ¿Debía o no debía? Comenzaron a escocerme lo ojos. Alcé una mano y me los presioné hasta verlo todo rojo. Sin embargo, traicioneras lágrimas los empañaron mientras escribía mi última razón.

_17- Odio saber que te amo tanto._

Hice un bollo con el papel y se lo lancé, golpeándole en la cabeza. Me miró, entre molesto y extrañado, mientras se agachaba para tomarlo.

Rápidamente, tomé mi mochila y me marché presurosa de allí ante su atenta mirada.

-¡Eh! ¿Sakura?- Sus llamados resonaron en el estrecho pasillo y el eco de su voz me acompañó hasta la entrada principal. No me volteé.

Acababa de cometer la estupidez más grande de toda mi vida, y por si fuera poco, estaba llegando tarde a la clase de deportes.

Consulté mi reloj pulsera: diez minutos de retraso exactamente. _Estúpido Sasuke Uchiha._

Apresuré el paso, para luego echarme a correr hasta los vestidores. Lancé la mochila a un lado, que aterrizó junto a un montón de pelotas. Tomé mi uniforme y me cambié rápidamente. Estuve demasiado tiempo liada con una bochornosa situación relacionada con el cordel de la pollera.

-Uf. Listo- Suspiré, y crucé la puerta como una exhalación hacia el campo de deportes.

Me uní al trote de mis compañeras, luego de recibir una amenazante mirada del entrenador Gai, quien, luego de suspirar, sacudió la cabeza con reproche.

-Media falta, señorita Haruno.- me informó, mientras anotaba no se qué en una libreta azul. Suspiré.

Ino me dio alcance, apresurando el trote y se colocó junto a mí.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- me interrogó, señalándome con un dedo acusador y observándome con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo odio- me limité a responder. Y eso fue suficiente. Leí la inmediata comprensión en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a sus preguntas, por lo que me alejé de ella, agrandando ligeramente el tamaño de mis zancadas, logrando así, dejarla atrás.

Unos metros más allá se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento de fútbol. La voz autoritaria del entrenador se dejaba oír por encima de las risas y voces de mis compañeras.

Vi a Sasuke en el mismo instante en que él me vio a mí. La luz del sol lo bañaba con lo colores del otoño y pensé que nunca había estado tan guapo.

Detuve mi trote al ver que, aún sosteniendo mi mirada, llevaba una de sus manos a uno de los amplios bolsillos de su pantalón, y me lanzaba una bolita de papel. Aterrizó junto a mí tras su lanzamiento perfecto.

Seguía observándome, completamente serio, y me vi obligada a romper el contacto visual para tomar la improvisada pelotita.

Abrí el arrugado papel entre dedos temblorosos, ajena a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

_1- Odio que me persigas a todas partes. __**Adoro estar contigo.**_

_2-Odio que estés siempre en la misma aula que yo .__**Tomé prestado tu horario para coincidir en las mismas clases que tú.**_

_3-Odio que creas que siempre tenés la razón.__**No puedo evitar repetir que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás.**_

_4-Odio que siempre la tengas. __**Por eso siempre tengo la razón.**_

_5-Odio que te veas guapo cuando sonríes- y también cuando no sonríes-.__**Sólo río contigo, por que tú me haces feliz.**_

_6-Odio que seas mi compañero de banco. __**El afortunado soy yo, créeme.**_

_7-Odio que hagas comentarios graciosos para hacerme reír. __**Adoro cómo tus mejillas**_

_8-Odio que lo consigas.__**se llenan de hoyuelos cada vez que sonríes.**_

_9-Odio cuando me miras con esos ojos tuyos tan irresistibles .__**Te miro a los ojos sólo para perderme en los tuyos.**_

_10-Odio que te pases la mano por el cabello todo el tiempo.__**Me paso la mano por el cabello sólo cuando estoy nervioso. Tú me pones nervioso.**_

_11-Odio que te creas el gran SASUKE UCHIHA por tener un club de fans.__**No me interesan lo clubes de fans. Sólo me importas tú.**_

_12-Odio que seas simpático con todo el mundo, menos conmigo. __**Me encanta verte enfadada.**_

_13-Odio no tener más razones para odiarte .__**Te amo.**_

_14-Te odio. __**Te amo.**_

_15-Odio que las razones 6 y 12 sean mentira. __**Te amo.**_

_16-Odio fingir que te odio. __**Te amo.**_

_17-Odio saber que te amo tanto.__**¿Aún no he dicho que te amo? Qué mal. Te amo, te amo, te amo…**_

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas nuevamente mientras mi mirada resbalaba una y otra vez sobre el papel. Alcé los ojos, y me sobresalté, incrédula, al encontrarme a Sasuke postrado delante de mí. Al mirar sus ojos negros, las dudas o confusiones que alguna vez asaltaron mi mente, se hicieron añicos hasta desvanecerse por completo. Me observaba con una ternura infinita y con esa sonrisa zalamera que le hacía ganar tantos puntos.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir hasta que una, resbaló por mis mejillas para luego convertirse en dulces lágrimas de felicidad y amor mientras eliminaba la distancia que había entre nosotros rodeando con mis brazos su cintura.

-Te amo- susurró contra mi frente sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

Lentamente, alcé la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estábamos tan cerca que mis pestañas rozaron su barbilla. La noche de sus ojos se fundió con mi mirada cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Me besó en la boca, las mejillas y el cuello, mientras yo me sentia en el cielo.

-Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha- murmuré contra la sonrisa que había asomado a su boca, antes de volver a atrapar sus labios entre los míos.


End file.
